


Birthday Girl

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Alex And Reader [7]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, readers birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: It's the Reader's birthdayCan be read as a snippet from Force Of Nature for when it was Reader's birthday and Alex was alive





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PRGirl08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRGirl08/gifts).



> For PRGirl08's birthday <3

You were tangled in a mess of limbs as Alex had pulled you closer to himself while you slept. He wasn't clingy but he always liked to be in contact with you. Whether he was holding your hand, playing with your hair or just resting his hand on your thigh while you ate, he just liked to touch you and most of the time, it wasn't even sexual and maybe that's what you loved about him

 

This morning was different, however, as it was the morning of your birthday 

 

The pepper kisses on your shoulder woke you up but you squirmed under the sheets to escape them 

 

"Wake up," Alex whispered as you pulled the sheets tighter around yourself

 

"Don't wanna," You mumbled as you sighed deeply when you felt his arms pull you closer to him 

 

"But I made plans," He reminded you

 

"I planned to stay in bed," You giggled as you kept your eyes closed

 

"I could think of a few things for that too," He told you softly as he tugged the sheets off to reveal a bare shoulder again

 

"Are you sure your mutantcy doesn't include ridiculous stamina," You laughed as you wiggled out of his arms and got out of bed

 

You heard Alex's heartbeat falter as you stood up

 

Your body was littered with hickeys and you smirked to yourself as you swayed to the bathroom 

 

"So, what plans do you have, Mr Summers," You called out from the bathroom as you stepped into the shower

 

"It's a surprise," He sang the words and you groaned

 

"I can ask you things and know exactly what we're doing with every skip of your heart," You teased 

 

"You wouldn't," He gasped

 

"Try me," You laughed and the sound echoed off the tiles 

 

You slowly got dressed for the day and Alex showered 

 

You two had decided very early into the relationship that you wouldn't take showers together because then no one would get ready on time 

 

You were tying your shoes when Alex came out with a towel wrapped around his waist 

 

"You're staring," You stated without turning around 

 

"How can you tell," He said in a slightly husky voice

 

"I can't turn it off you know," You shot him a look, "I like listening," You smiled as his lips curled too 

 

You were an Omega level mutant, your powers included nature manipulation and very recently, you could hear the heartbeats of all living creatures

 

It had been a difficult thing to get used to, especially in a Mansion full of people which was surrounded by nature and wildlife

 

You stood up while Alex rummaged through his drawers, finding clothes to wear

 

"So, what plans do you have," You asked him

 

"Let's just go for a drive," He said casually 

 

"Picnic," You asked and his heart faltered, "Aha! We're going for a picnic," You giggled and Alex pulled on his shirt

 

"Can't keep doing that," He said softly as he kissed you before you could respond

 

You hummed with delight as his arms wrapped around you, flushing you against him entirely 

 

You were about to give in completely when you pulled away quickly and before Alex could ask, the door burst open as Jean and Scott rushed in with a cake and balloons

 

"Happy birthday," Jean exclaimed as she hugged you tightly and you responded in the same

 

Alex and Scott talked as Jean wished you 

 

"Are you Alex doing anything today," Jean asked 

 

"I think we're going for a picnic," You confessed, "But he's not telling me and not even letting me guess," 

 

"Scott made me promise not to see through him to find out," Jean laughed

 

* * *

 

"Got everything, Summers," You called out 

 

"I got you," He winked at you and you counted your blessings that he couldn't hear your heart because with him around, it was never steady 

 

"Flirt," You rolled your eyes as you got into the convertible 

 

"You love me," He scrunched up his nose and made a face as you roared with laughter 

 

"I don't know how I do," You shot back and he began to drive 

 

* * *

 

The wind rushed through you as the sun wasn't harsh, rather, just warm with a cool breeze flowing 

 

"Tell me what we're doing," You suddenly said as you turned down the music 

 

"You'll know," He responded as you shuffled closer to him

 

"Tell me," You repeated softly as your lips almost touched his ear 

 

"Minx," Alex tried to not smile but you could still see the curl at the corner of his lips 

 

"Tell me," You whined as you sat back into your seat

 

"Well, we're just spending a day outside the Mansion," He confessed, "Nothing  _special_ , even though you deserve the world," Alex said with sincerity, "But, I figured we should just get out and be a normal couple for the day,"

 

"Says the guy that shoots energy blasts from his chest," You giggled, "But I do love the idea of us being just  _us,_ " You agreed, "Can we go watch a movie," You asked

 

"We're doing whatever you want today," Alex assured you

 

"Whatever I want," You repeated coyly and you saw him swallow as he nodded

 

"Let's go for a movie," You announced

 

"Which one," Alex asked as he drove into the city 

 

"Well, pull to a cinema," You pointed out, "Then we'll decide," 

 

* * *

 

"Really," Alex asked you again and you nodded 

 

"I know it'll be good," You assured him 

 

"If you say so," He smiled as he paid for the tickets and you were almost bouncing from excitement

 

Every time you and Alex would be going out, others would always tag along, so, this was the first time you two were completely alone

 

Sure, you'd sit away from the crowd and have his arm around you but everyone was always around to tease you two mercilessly 

 

"Y/N," Alex called out

 

"Oh, sorry," You mumbled as you shook yourself out of memory lane 

 

"You alright," He asked as you held his hand

 

"Never better," You placed a soft kiss on his cheek 

 

* * *

 

The movie began and you got comfortable as Alex assumed his regular position and you leaned into his touch

 

* * *

 

"What next," Alex asked you as you kissed him through the credits 

 

"Don't talk," You spoke into the kiss and felt him smile 

 

His fingers ran through your hair softly as he pulled away 

 

"Hi," He whispered and the lights flooded the hall 

 

You laughed as you pulled him up 

 

Alex's hands never left your waist as he walked right behind you, following you to the main hall 

 

"I need to go to the bathroom," You told him and gave him another kiss on his cheek as you left his touch 

 

* * *

 

You looked in the mirror as you washed your hands and sighed softly 

 

You thanked every entity you could think of for blessing you with Alex and such a perfect day, even though it was only late afternoon 

 

Alex and you had spent most of the morning just driving around and talking 

 

You sang loud enough for your throat to hurt as the radio had blared on the road

 

He stopped the car every few miles and you kissed him until you were out of breath 

 

"That guy outside is so _delicious_ ," A voice cut through the silent bathroom

 

"Come on," Another stated, "No one like _him_ is ever by himself," 

 

"I think Amy is chatting him up though," The first voice laughed 

 

You didn't know if you were jealous because everyone just always  _knew_  about you and Alex, this was the first time you were a little out of depth 

 

You ignored the voices and walked out of the bathroom and looked around to find Alex

 

You couldn't see him but there was a faint noise of his heart 

 

"Alex," You called out as you followed the sound and found him backing into a corner as another girl stalked closer

 

"Hey baby," You said with amusement as his eyes met yours, "What's going on," 

 

"I'm trying to explain that I already have a girlfriend," Alex cleared his throat 

 

The girl in front of him shot you a look, "That's what you're going with," She asked and you couldn't help but double over with laughter 

 

Sure, you had insecurities but who didn't? However, if there was one thing that you knew as a fact was that Alex only had eyes for you

 

"Oh, sweetheart," You sang the words, "I'm his special kinda girl," You winked to her as you dragged Alex away 

 

* * *

 

"That doesn't usually happen," Alex said slowly 

 

"We can go out more often if you want it to," You laughed 

 

"I love _you_ ," He looked at you as the both of you walked to the car and you didn't answer his words but flushed against him as you pressed another kiss to his lips 

 

His hands fell to your waist, it was a natural reflex now and your hands tugged him closer by his shirt 

 

You could taste the caramel popcorn on him and it was the sweetness of sugar mixed with a taste that was distinctly his

 

You took in a deep breath and your lungs filled with his musk along with the city air 

 

"Stargazing," You whispered as you pulled away by barely an inch 

 

"I'll only be looking at you," Alex smiled and you giggled

 

"Could you be more cheesy," You shot back and he just kissed you again before getting in the car

 

* * *

 

Alex drove out of the city and after almost five hours, you were in Brooklyn 

 

The ride had been almost peaceful as you took little stops through the ride

 

* * *

 

The seats reclined in the car and Alex pulled you close as you rested your head on his shoulder

 

"It's beautiful," You smiled as you looked at the night sky, "How'd you know about this place," 

 

It wasn't littered with stars but it was quiet where Alex had brought you

 

You could only hear his heart and nothing else close by 

 

"An old friend had mentioned it in the passing," Alex sighed as he kissed the top of your head 

 

"Anyone I know," You asked

 

"God, I hope you," He chuckled, "He's trouble. Red eyes and a fetish for cards, Logan always says," 

 

"Who's this mystery friend that everyone knows but me," You poked him playfully 

 

"Someone you don't need to care about," Alex said softly as he looked at you, "Happy birthday, babe," He whispered to you and you felt like you were home

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, your feedback is super important! <3


End file.
